Christmas Spirit is in the Air or Not
by kaorin
Summary: the FoR gang unexpectedly throw a christmas party. Across the street, so does the yyh gang. What happens when the meet?
1. A Party is Thrown

      Hello, this is my first fic, so be nice ok? By the way, this is an yyh and FoR crossover. They are kind of similar if you think about it.  

**| Things you should know |**

-my grammar/spelling sucks

-I might use some Japanese words, but I'll explain them on the way.

-This takes place at the end of the manga of FoR (let's pretend that Koganei and Kurei never went back in time) so Aoi, Kirin, etc might be mentioned.

-'…' are thoughts, "…" are talking and stuff, […] are explanations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of these manga series because when yyh was written, I was not old enough to draw reasonably good pictures yet. 

**Thanks to:**

Yvonne! For insisting that I write this fic, and helping me. ^^

                               **Christmas Spirit is in the Air…or Not.**

" Recca-kun[suffix after the name of a friend/student, usually male]? Are you sure that your parents will allow you to have a party in your house?" Yanagi wondered aloud. Recca looked at his hime [princess] with an annoying grin. 

" Don't worry, it won't be at _my_ house, it will be at _Mikagami's_ house." He replied. Yanagi glanced at him with a quizzical look and looked at the invitations she helped him make. Sure enough, it said:

**                                                           Congrats!**

                                 You are invited to Recca's Christmas Party!

                                            Located at Mikagami's house. 

                                                       Arrive at 6:00 pm

Recca beamed at his 'great work' and held it up in the air to peer closely into, looking for any mistakes. He couldn't find one, but there was a BIG mistake (:: cough cough Mikagami cough cough::). Yanagi looked ambiguous; deep down she was sure that Mikagami-sempai[suffix after a senior] would never allow such racket at his house. 

                                                                 ***

                                                          | Meanwhile |

" You're holding a Christmas party at your house?" Yusuke asked.

" Yes, my mother will be out of town, but she allowed me to have one anyways." Kurama replied with a pleasant look. Yusuke imagined what his mom would do if he held a party 'scream of course, and make me go to school again and…' his thoughts were interrupted by a girl screaming his name. 

"YUSUKE! You ditched school again! You better be out Kurama's door in three seconds or else! One…two" Yusuke grabbed the doorknob and ran out the door in three seconds. Kurama looked with an amused face and chuckled ' to think that when Yusuke can beat even the toughest demons, he can't defeat his own girlfriend.'. He perfected his invitations-which, by the way, look way better than Recca's- and went out to send them to others. 

                                                                   *** 

                                                          | Recca and co |

Recca, Koganei, and Yanagi walked over to Mikagami's house-about a block from Recca's house. They knocked excitedly, holding food and party decorations. Mi-kun opened the door with a scowl.

"And you are here because…" he inquired suspiciously. Koganei slightly narrowed his eyes at Recca ' I can't believe he is holding a party at Mikagami-nichan[big brother]'s house and Mikagami-nichan didn't even know about it. Sometimes Recca can be such an idiot…wait, he IS an idiot.'

" Well…uh…um" Recca sheepishly answered. Mikagami frowned at that remark and was about to shut the door.

" Ano [um]... is it ok if we have a Christmas party here? We made the invitations and all…" Yanagi trailed of. Mikagami's frown looked happy compared to his present look. His reasonably ok mood turned into rage. His eyes stopped looking at Yanagi's face and instead went to Recca's. 

" YOU WHAT! I WON'T ALLOW SOME IMMATURE, IDIOTIC PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" Recca's face winced at the volume of his voice and 'begged' for forgiveness. Though it was mostly Yanagi that persuaded him. Mikagami felt slightly bad at his outburst, but that quickly disappeared when Recca dashed into the house. Koganei looked at Mikagami with a sympathetic look and followed Recca, quickly insulting him for being so rude. Yanagi followed them and helped Recca set the decorations-him having no talent in designing and all.

                                                            | around 6:00pm|

Guests came rushing in, trying to cram in poor Mikagami's door. It was surprising how much people his house could fit in, practically everyone mentioned in the series (aside from those dead) came-the Ku, the true Uruha gang, Hokage gang, etc. They were having blast (a/n sounds corny, I know) until someone knocked at the door. Since nobody made a move to open the door, Mikagami opened it, in a really irritated way. To his surprise, it wasn't some 'monkey' but a bishonen [a guy that looks like a girl, a really pretty guy]. He had long red hair and green eyes, someone he had never met or seen in his life. Beside him stood a younger teen, his hair was slicked back and he wore a cocky look on his face. 'Definitely not good. Every time I open the door something bad happens, like the party for instance.' Mikagami narrowed his eyes in suspicion, he could tell they were strong and the last thing _he_ wanted was a fight.

 " Hey, what's the hold-up Mi-chan? Aren't you going to greet them in like a gentleman?" Fuuko crept up next to her friend with one of those I-am-sweet-and-innocent looks. Mi-kun snorted when he saw her face was about to say something when…

" Hey look, it's Mikagami's girlfriend!" Domon cried. He obviously mistook Kurama for a girl, and would certainly pay for his mistake.

" I am single, thank you very much! And Domon-since you obviously don't know- those are GUYS. Perhaps your brain is too small to handle that kind of information." Mikagami was at the last of his nerves, first the party and now this. He hated this day and he wanted to take it out on Domon. ::insert Mikagami punching-and insulting- Domon to pulp.::

'Wow, this scene happened quite a few times in my memories-just different people. The one with the Mohawk resembles Kwabara, and the silver-haired one is certainly like Hiei.' Kurama chuckled at the uncanny resemblance.

"Well actually, I'm here to ask a favor." Kurama said in his my-name-is-Suuichi-and-I-am-not-Kurama type voice.  

"A favor…well I not too sure I can—  

" Well, of _course_ we'll help you." Fuuko interrupted as she glared at Mikagami-using the same icy stare that the fridge boy (a/n inside joke) used. "So, what do you need?"

"Umm, can I borrow a fire extinguisher?" 

 " A f-f-fire extinguisher? Why do you need one?" Fuuko asked. 'what the hell are they doing, playing with fire? Hell, they should meet Recca…'

" Look, all we _need _a fire extinguisher now! Can you _please_ give us one?" Yusuke rudely replied. 

" Well, we_ need_ the reason why you are playing with fire!" Fuuko was angry at how rudely Yusuke was talking. Besides, if they wanted to play with fire they should play here with Recca. 

" What happens if I don't wanna tell you why?"

" Then I'll make you!"

" How?"

" Like this!" Fuuko rolled up her sleeves and prepared to punch when Kurama intercepted the punch. He then pulled Yusuke up and whispered to him.

" Yusuke! I said leave all the talking to me!" he whispered. Yusuke sighed and sulked, he wanted to fight that ugly woman _so_ badly. ' and kick her ass.'  Mikagami was in a sullen mood. 'oh great! Now to top it all off, I have to find a fire extinguisher. Where in the world will I find one?' He mumbled curses and found one hidden in the closet, and had no idea how a fire extinguisher would be in a _closet_. He strode back to the door when he accidentally bumped into someone. That man just happened to be Joker!

" Oi Mi-han! What are you doing with a fire extinguisher?"

" You know, I'd like to know the answer to that too." He muttered under his breath. ' to hell everyone deserves to go. I am never going to answer the door ever again! Well, maybe sometimes…' He ignored Joker and continued to walk to the doorway. Once he managed to get there he handed Fuuko the item folded his hands across his chest. Fuuko smiled thankfully and once again asked him the question. 'if someone's house is going to blow up, it better not be near Mi-chan's. The Hokage will die under his wrath.'

" Why do need it?" 

 It's not exactly a cliff, but I just wanted to stop writing for a while.  Flames and feedback please! I need criticism and advice, should I continue or does it sound stupid?

                                                                                              | help needed |


	2. sorry, not a chapter

Sorry, minna-san. I won't be updating until the weekends. One word..wait two, homework and Yvonne. I'll be writing this fic slowly to prevent from dieing young. If you have any questions or comments what so ever, email me or review my story.  
  
I'm still alive, never again should I take advantage of the holidays and do something stupid.  
  
Email: kaorin_Koganei@hotmail.com 


End file.
